Yours To Hold
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: Wilson’s feelings for House and the pain of seeing House in pain makes him think. This is what Wilson is thinking. He wants to be there for House to be of some help but what can he really do.


**Title: **Yours To Hold

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice ( -looks on name tag- Hello my name is… the-notebooks-voice. Well what do you know it is…Haza….i win)

**Summary: **Wilson's feelings for House and the pain of seeing House in pain makes him think. This is what Wilson is thinking. He wants to be there for House to be of some help but what can he really do.

**Author's note:** This was an iPod challenge to the song Yours To Hold by Skillet and it is a House/Wilson. Wilson's sorry if there are any typos im really tired it's 2:44 am and I haven't gotten more than like 8-10 hours sleep for the whole week…so…if there are tell me please and I'll fix them.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own "House" or its characters, nor anything to do with owning any part of the show or anything relating to it. I just own the idea for this story and its plot... same goes for the other stories I write. Note: I also do not own the songs they belong to the writers and singers, though I have the songs on my iPod, I don't own them. Here Skillet owns the lyrics and music and so on to Yours To Hold just used the title for the story…

**Genie: What is your first wish? Me: To own a part of House! Genie: Not gonna happen, anything else? Me: Comments, Fave's and Love…Genie: Wish making loading… Me: dumb computer, load my wishes faster… (Please fufill my wish, if you like this after reading please comment and favorite it to show your love!)**

**Yours To Hold**

You look at House. He's so close yet so far, your arm just can't seem to reach him. You want him to notice your hand reaching out for, his but he doesn't. You just wish he'd let you get close to him. Yeah you're friends but you want to be closer. You can feel the uncomfortable tension between you both. You know he must feel it too, but there continues to be that space.

You look over to him and the hand you were reaching for now reaches for the scar on his thigh, his pain, the one thing he fears showing. Why's he always have to be so tough? Like if he showed his pain people would pity him, think less of him. You've seen him show fear, he gave you those big blue terrified eyes when he had you take him to Mayfield and you saw his fear when he knew he was losing it and couldn't decipher hallucinations from the real world. Even those times right after Amber died and he gave you that look of 'Please don't go' as you walked away, walking out of his life.

You want to be the one to be there for him when he hurts and you want to help him but he wouldn't let you. You aren't sure if he pushed you away so you won't have to see his pain and worry for him. Or maybe he's afraid that if you see how bad he hurts and he lets you be there, you won't be able to handle it once your knee deep in. Then you'll be stuck and they'll be no going back. Then what will happen? You know he's seen you break down. He's seen you lose it under the stress and pain of your patients dying and Amber's death. You watch as he digs his finger tips into his thigh as it continues to throb.

He knows you can't handle another stressful situation and House knows he and everything he does is stressful. You've known that for 15 years now and yet you constantly go back to him, even after all the devious pranks, sly tricks, and childish banter. You seem to thrive off of it. Every rule you've ever had for people in your life has never applied to Gregory House and he should know that by now. Though he's pretty much the only thing you have left. The only thing you've always truly cared about and will always care about. You don't tell him, but all those time you saw him grip his leg in pain, it hurt you. It hurt you to see him be in pain and have there be nothing you could do to help him.

You know there isn't much you could do to relieve some of the pain, but at least if he'd let you, you could be there. You could be there to hold his hand and try to take his mind off of it. You could show him that there is someone who cares and wants the pain to stop. For now though, he won't show you his pain. You see it all the time, but he'll hide the worst of it from you.

You're heart doesn't want to be satisfied with the thought to not being able to openly be there for him. Especially when your mind knows your heart's right yet it also knows what House wants and needs. The one thing he'll accept at the moment; your presence. The one thing he will not fight, having you be there, be there when he wants you there. When he needs a friend, his only friend; the only one he's always looked to and always went to when he really needed you.

You pull the hand back that you had wanted to place on House's, and fold it within your other. You glance back over at House. His grip on his thigh releases and he rests his hand back on the ball that lay in his lap. He picks it up and proceeds to toss it. You're hand wants to reach out to his as the vision of the pain and fear that lies deeply hidden inside, flashes back into your mind. You know what lies hidden inside him. You've seen it all now, and you now know why he won't let you in completely. Just the sight of his pain and fear ache you. And this is just that slight pain you saw, the mask of the real pain burning under the skin. If this hurts you so much you would never be able to handle the true pain. So for now you wait. You must force yourself to wait, and force your heart to control its self. Leaving your hand infolded in its own, until your both ready to let and be let in.


End file.
